objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Random Fanfic Reboot/Episode 1
Scene: TRF's return! LordOtherGuest: *Cries* Noooooo, because of NLG343 my collab got cancelled! <:( Vv cephei a: Hey LOG, guess what? I have amazing news! LordOtherGuest: REALLY? WHAT'S THE NEWS ANYWAY? :D Vv cephei a: Well, it's huh, huh, huuuuuh, I FORGOT THE NEWS!!!! LordOtherGuest: WHAT? HOW DARE YOU FORGET IT??!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, VV?! D:< Vv cephei a: I, don't, know. :( JUST KIDDING, I DIDN'T FORGET THEM, I WAS JUST DOING A REFERENCE TO THE II AUDITION! :D LordOtherGuest: REALLY? WHAT IS IT THEN? :D Vv cephei a: I made a reboot of your collab! :D LordOther Guest: THANKS! *LOG hugs Vv* NLG343: Ewwwwwww gay! LordOtherGuest: SHUT UP, I'M NOT GAY, I WAS JUST HUGGING HIM BECAUSE HE MADE A REBOOT!!!!!! Vv cephei a: That's right, NLG, BTW, i'm still your friend :) NLG343: Yay! LordOtherGuest: WHAT, YOU ARE HIS FRIEND?! HOW DARE YOU! D:< Vv cephei a: Please RMO (That stands for "Respect my opinion" if you don't know) NLG343: Lol you keep ragging, LOG XD LordOtherGuest: SHUT UP!!!!! *NLG and LOG fight* Scene: Singing is for penguins! Shelly: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... Cheesy: Are you a Penguin? Shelly: What, no! You stupido! Cheesy: Yes you are, because singing is for penguins (Kneeslap) get it? Because "Singing" and "Penguin" both have the "in" at the end! Shelly: -_- (Facepalms with her leg) OUCH! Cheesy: What, don't you like this joke?! Shelly: It makes no sense... Cheesy: >:( (Take out a gun and shoot Shelly) Scene: Gelatin's Problem Scene based upon Team No-Name's death in BFDIA 5e Gelatin : Ugh, I can't seem to find anything to communicate with the current living contestants. Firey : Probably because you didn't knock? Gelatin : Are you kidding Firey! Firey : Fine. Gelatin : Someone must recover me otherwise I'm gonna go insane. It's been 2 years! Tennis Ball : Scientifically ghosts can't communicate to living objects. Bow : But I can communicate with Marshmallow, Fan and Test Tube, when I'm still dead. Gelatin : Oh. Probably because the BFDI universe differs from the II universe. Bow : Marshy hurry up! Recover them. Marshmallow : But MePhone doesn't even have their icons. Bow : No I mean by the Recovery Center. Marshmallow : What's a— Golf Ball : It's this thing! *shows Marshmallow the picture* Fries : Just head to Goiky. Marshmallow : Alright? ONE YEAR LATER… Marshmallow : I'm so… TIRED! ANOTHER YEAR LATER Marshmallow : Someone PLEASE save me. ANOTHER YEAR LATER Marshmallow : Finally! *recovers all Team No-Name* Golf Ball : Thanks a lot Marshmallow. Gelatin : Now I have another problem! You guys have your own recovery centers while I don't! Ugh! Fries : Haha! Rocky : BULLEH! Gelatin : I'm gonna build a recovery center of my own. A WEEK LATER Gelatin : Doctor what happened to my arms? Doctor Syringe : You uhh… broke your bones in your arms of course. Gelatin : UGH! This must be bad luck's doing, is it? Doctor Syringe: No, your bones are not real bones, they are minecraft bones and are eaten by wolfs Gelatin: WHAT?! HELP PLEASE Doctor Syringe: Nope you fat jell-o Ruby: Phew! That was close. Scene: Stickman Army Stickman #1: Gadget! Stickman #2: Gadget! Stickman #3: Gadget! Stickman #4: Gadget! Stickman #5: WAIT! Stickman #1-4: Huh? Stickman #5: Have you realized that we're going towards a cliff? Stickman #1: DRIVER, STOP GOING THIS WAY!!!! Bus Driver: I can't, the Wheel is broken! All stickmen: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *The bus fall off the cliff *The bus hit the ground Stickman #1: We're so Lucky to be alive! *Camera go backwards and stop going backwards when it shows a mommy making her baby eat right next to them Mom: Here comes the airplane! Stickman #1: WAIT, NO, DON'T SAY THAT OR- *An airplane flying very low hit the cliff Stickman #1-5: OH DAMN! *The airplane hit the ground and explodes causing the stickman army and the mom and the baby die Scene: Mario's Trick Mario Mustache: Can I take a break from Object Triple? Metal Door: Of course, we are busy waiting to get the episode ready so everyone can take a break. Mario Mustache: GONNA GO PLAY SOME MARIO! *At his house* Luigi Mustache: I'm gonna watch some Super Mario shows. Mario Mustache: Okay? Braixen Head: HELLO! Mario Mustache: What makes you think you can stalk on me? Braixen Head: Wanna go o- Mario Mustache: I see where this is going, and its a no I already have Note 5, Luigi Mustache and Peach Crown. Braixen Head: The, be my Interest Mario Mustache: NO! Braixen Head: Please! Mario Mustache: WHAT'S THE POINT?! *After 30 minutes of complaining* Mario Mustache: Okay you crazy girl, I will be your interest. Braixen Head: YAY! *Braixen Head leaves* Mario Mustache: I'M JOKING, SHE DOESN'T KNOW! *Mario Mustache laughs* Luigi Mustache: I'm back! Mario Mustache: Is it still on? Luigi Mustache: I paused it for you. Mario Mustache: Okay. *Mario Mustache chuckles* Luigi Mustache: Huh? Mario Mustache: NOTHING! Luigi Mustache: You can be weird sometimes. Mario Mustache: Let's just watch it. Luigi Mustache: Okay! Scene: 3 Years *After wating for almost 3 years, the BFDIA characters are bored to death* Puffball: Haha! Watch me win the prize next episode! Golf Ball: Shut up puffy! Firey: No one even likes you anymore! Puffball: Pfft... nice joke. Tennis Ball: Uhh.. that wasn't a joke... Gelatin: Yeah, you'll see! *Meanwhile, at freesmart* Book: Where is BFDIA 6!? Match: OMG, like blame youtube for copyright issues with Micheal and Cary Ice Cube: I want revenge... Pencil: Guys! We need to calm down! We need to win next episode! Ruby: She is right... *W.O.A.H Bunch then talks about something...* Pin: Seriously, we can't lose next time! Nickel: Last episode was close. Thank god Puffball sacrificed! Coiny: Yeah! I agree with Pin! Isn't that right Needy? *gets slaps* Needle: Don't call me- sigh Yellow Face: While we're at it, want to buy some Non-Slip Shoes So Ha!!?? Everyone Else: NO! Scene: Don't hit Random Space Guy(Part 1) *Camera shows the exterior of a Military Base with a rocket next to it (The same as the one in the Sims 3) *Camera pan Inside the rocket Rocket Pilot: Hey Army General, can we go? Army General (Voice in the radio of the rocket): First, we have to make Random Space Guy isn't over the base, because if we hit him then a bunch of UFO's will go Attack us. *Camera pan to the Army General next to the rocket *The army general look in his telescope *Camera pan through the telescope, showing Random Space Guy *Camera pan out of the telescope Army General: Sorry but he's over it, he orbit around the earth for 24 hours, and it takes 1 hour to reach the other side of the base, so you'll have to wait for 1 hour. *Camera pan Inside the rocket Rocket Pilot: Oh noooo... 30 minutes later... Rocket Pilot: That's it i'm tired of waiting i'm going. Co-pilot: Wait, no, have you heard what the general said? UFOs will Attack us if we hit him! Rocket Pilot: Well i'm gonna try to destroy them. *The pilot press the button Army General (Through the radio): HEY NO, DON'T DO THAT!!!!! *The rocket start going up and the fire of it burn the general 3 minutes later, when the rocket got out of the atmosphere *Camera pan to Random Space Guy Random Space Guy: Sjsdjdjdkvjjnvcnvfdvjnjfnjdfvjxdopzcocococococococ- *The rocket hit RSG Random Space Guy: OUCH! *Camera pan to the rocket *UFOs apeear and try to destroy the rocket with their lasers Rocket Pilot: Lol you pieces of crap this rocket is laserproof. >:D (To be continued) Scene: Pokeball's Rampage Pokeball: Hey look, its the worst car! Gift Box: Don't you dare! Pokeball: HAHAHAHA!! *Sets Gift Box's Ford Crown Victoria on Fire* Gift Box: GRRRRR!!!! Nintendo 64: I'm just gonna not see what just happened. Gift Box: HELP ME! Pokeball: Nope! *Pokeball kicks the car high enough to almost go higher than the Apartment near it and smacks hard on the ground* Pokeball: HAHAHAHHAHAHA! Gift Box: YOU WILL PAY! Pokeball: I don't want to pay. Gift Box: See you never. Pokeball: You not too! *They both ignore each other and leaves to go places* Scene: Don't fly over Area 51! *Camera shows Snowball on his handglider *He flies over Area 51 *A SAM Site launch a rocket Snowball: What the heck is this noise? *Snowball turn around and see the rocket Snowball: Oh crap! *The rocket hit Snowball, Killing him and destroying his handglider *The Snowball recovery center recover Snowball Snowball: THIS FREAKING SAM SITE IS GONNA PAY!!!!!!! *Snowball go near the SAM site that killed him *Snowball take out his rocket launcher and is about to launch a rocket back but a soldier stop him Soldier: Back off or we're gonna kill you. Snowball: FIRST I NEED TO DESTROY THIS FUDGING SAM SITE!!!! Soldier: Don't even think about it, we need it to prevent aircrafts to fly over the base Snowball: WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?????!!! KILLING PEOPLE IS AGAINEST THE LAW YOU FREAKING POOP-EATER!!!!!! Soldier: Sorry, but we have no choice, now back off. *Snowball shoot the soldier with his gun *Snowball shoot the SAM site with his rocket launcher *A plane fly over the base without getting shot *Camera pan in Area 51 Army general: Hey why won't the SAM sites destroy this plane?! Snowball: HA! BECAUSE I DESTROYED THEM! >:D *The army general gasps *The soldiers shoot Snowball Scene: Closing Down a Store Washington Monument: I AM FINALLY CLOSING THIS PLACE! Blood Jar: Oh well, it wasn't good anyways. Washington Monument: Good. Fuse: I need 10 dollars now. Washington Monument: BUY IT NOW! Fuse: Give me the money first. *Washington Monument gives money to Fuse* Fuse: Thank you. Washington Monument: YES, I CAN BE FREE! Fuse: I had to buy since that other place was hit by a hurricane. *awkward silence* Scene: The Stickman Army returns! Clyde (Stickman #1): Gadget! Joseph (Stickman #2): Gadget! Cody (Stickman #3): Gadget! Will (Stickman #4): Gadget! Leonys (Stickman #5): Gadget! Let's start again! Clyde: Wait, hold on! Will: Hm? Clyde: Why was Will leader when I'm Stickman #1? Will: Dunno. Leonys: GUYS! LOOK! Cody: Huh? To be continued... Scene: Weirdness Overload! Firey: gewydfvfdibocdgyfgywegyg (Sup, Coiny.) Coiny: dfhsuihvcdbvwsgfukgg (Sup, Firey.) Firey: jhfghdiguwregweyg (Wanna play Monopoly with me?) Coiny: isdvgsugu (Sure!) Tennis Ball: Wow, you guys are sooo weirdddddddysgfugdsgsyvf Leafy: WoAhHhHhHh... A tIdEpOoL cReAtUrE? Director: *Sigh* Why did I signed-up for this? Scene: Twin Tornado Strikes! Narrator: In the city of Midwest City, 1 Taxi from Oklahoma City with 3 Texas Tourists experience a real bad tornado. Cardy: What in the world is that? Peace Sign: Its a tornado! Taxi Driver: Why did I even come here! Peace Sign: T_T Taxi Driver: Its speeding, so leave the car when I stop. Cardy: I got it. Peace Sign: Whatever you do, don't scream. *The Taxi Driver stops the Taxi* Cardy and Cow Bucket: ITS HEADING FOR US! Peace Sign: Calm down. Cardy: HURRY!!! Peace Sign: What did I just tell you? *The tornado picks the Taxi while the other tornado picks up a SWAT truck* Cow Bucket: Come on! Cardy: Now we just do nothing but die. Taxi Driver: I be leaving now! *The Taxi Driver leaves and gets thrown into a Traffic Light and is severely injured* Cardy: WE ARE TOAST! Peace Sign: Wow, just wo- Water Tower Manager: Not again. *The Taxi smashes into a Water Tower, everyone else escapes before the Water Tower destroys the car* Cow Bucket and Cardy: YAY! Peace Sign: You could've been peaceful to survive. Cardy: Why i- Peace Sign: Just do it next time or else I won't visit you again! Cardy: YOU JUST RANDOMLY CAME! Oklahoma Police: Get in the car and go with us to Oklahoma City. Peace Sign: I'm in! Cardy: Fine! Cow Bucket: I guess so? *They get in the car and leaves* Peace Sign: Thanks for picking us up. Narrator: Then 21 minutes later the twins die, thats what happened that day. Scene: The Great Battle Crystal: Finally! We meet again! latsyrC: what Crystal: Get ready! latsyrC: woah shiny butter knife can i have it? Crystal: What the hell no. latsyrC: omg what is this red thing comin out from my body is it syrup? Scene: THE END vv: I guess this is over. NLG: WHAT? WHY? vv: This is too long of a episode. Random Voice: THE END Category:The Random Fanfic Reboot